


Crown and Blood

by RollingCabbage



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem: If thirst is real, Gen, Rating for later (developing) chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingCabbage/pseuds/RollingCabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui is thrown into a world of black and white. Given conflicting views through his journey in the world, will he choose a side or pave a path of his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of new to this type of writing, and since my Fire Emblem: If thirst is rising with the Japanese release in a few weeks. Hope you guys enjoy the ride and let's see how this goes. Please note I'm not the most educated in the Fire Emblem: If universe, so I might get some points wrong, and also the game hasn't even come out yet so there's that to take in also. LETS GO

__

“Blood makes you related. Loyalty makes you family.”

Surrounded by people...blurred out faces...all wanting something…

“Over here!” A man wearing red armor with white robe-like attire, reaching out with his left hand with a sword in his right. What is he reaching for?

“Brother!” A young girl this time. She has red hair, wearing a robe of white with red outlining. She is accompanied by another man and woman. Are they brother and sisters?

“Return to us.” Turning to the left there is a man on a horse wearing black and gold armor. He has a sword in his left hand and is offering his right out. Is this man reaching for the same thing?

“Big Bro!” A blond girl with huge pigtails calls out. She’s wearing a black dress with pink stripes decorating it. A man and a woman wearing black and gold armor accompany her just a few steps behind.

“What is this? This feels wrong...” Taking a step back, they all seem to be focused on one thing, as if they’re trying to win over something like their world depended on it. They are all focused on him…

“Kamui!”

Kamui woke up to his name. It startled him to say the least, and it took him a few moments to remember where he was. He was lying on his bed in his room, Kamui raised his head a little to examine it. It was nearly covered in darkness, the only light coming from his half open door. Kamui never understood why his room was always so dark, but he didn’t mind, the darkness added a certain peacefulness to his room. Resting his head on his pillow, Kamui laid the back of his hand on his forehead. What was he just dreaming about? All he could remember was that someone called his name, but apart from that everything else was clouded. What also bothered him was the feeling of the dream; the dream felt so real, so…

“Big Bro!”

The door flew open and there stood his little sister, Elise, with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face.

“Are you going to stay in your room forever? It’s kinda depressing you know.”

“I didn’t know sleeping in was depressing.” Kamui yawned and at this Elise ran to his side of the bed and started shaking him.

“But it’s your birthday! You can’t spend all of it in a bed!”

“Oh it’s today?” Kamui didn’t remember the date of his actual birth, he was just told the day he was taken in by his foster family. Through his early childhood they had taken care of him as if he was their own son. Kamui was grateful for his family and how much they cared for him. Smiling at this, Kamui got up and rested his hand on top of Elise’s head, “Well I can’t be sleeping in on my birthday now can I?”

Giggling, Elise jumped up and took hold of Kamui’s hand, “Let’s go Big Bro!” she cheered while running out of Kamui’s room, pulling him out with her.

“W-Wait! Hold on for a second Elise!” Kamui stumbled a little before being able to keep pace with his sister. As he entered into the light of the hall Kamui smiled again.

Elise was on a giggling fit as they made their way to the dining room. The palace halls were lit up with light and various colors and patterns which drastically contrasted with the palace’s exterior and the rest of Kingdom of Nohr. As both of them entered the dining room, Kamui saw that his younger brother, Leon, and his older sister, Camilla, had already begun eating the food that was presented on the table.

“HEY!” Elise shouted at the sight of her older siblings, “I thought we were going to wait for Kamui?”

Despite Elise’s comment, Leon kept eating his meal, finishing a bite just as Camilla stood up from her seat, “Oh sorry Elise, I guess I forgot to stop Leon, I’m sorry.” Camilla clapped her hands together in an act of forgiveness.

“It’s fine…” Elise sighed as she found her seat next to Camilla, “You could at least wish him a happy birthday before eating his food.” 

“Oh! Of course! Happy Birthday Kamui!” Camilla gave off a warmed smile and ran towards Kamui to hug him, “I can’t believe that you’ve been part of this family for so long.”

“Oh gods...thanks Camilla. Ngh I really appreciate it I really do, but-oh gods please loosen your grip, I can’t breathe.” 

Camilla laughed and released Kamui, “I guess you are still my fragile little brother after all. Come on go sit next to Leon.”

Relieved, Kamui regained his posture and proceeded to sit in his seat next to his older brother. He grabbed two loafs of bread and preceded to eat it in small bites, then looking at Leon with is mouth full, “So, Leon where’s Marx? I thought he would be here too.”

Leon turned his head and looked at Kamui who had his mouth full and two loaves of bread in his hands already. Leon gave off a chuckle, “Well Marx is preparing your birthday present as of this moment. He should be back soon.”

“WHAT,” Elise yelled and got up suddenly, knocking her food off the table, “I thought we were gonna give Kamui’s presents later?”

“I believe the present Marx and I have in store won’t be able to wait for later Elise.” Leon rebutted

“Oh… well that’s no fun at all.” Elise sat back down in a pout.

Nervously, Kamui tried to get his little sister back into high spirits, “Haha don’t worry Elise, I’m sure whatever you have in store for me will be great.” Kamui gave off a warm smile towards Elise and nodded. Elise returned the favor with her own bright smile and blushed a little. 

That moment the dining room doors opened wide and who walked in was no other than his older brother Marx. There was always a commanding presence whenever Marx was around. There was something to be respected about the prince despite most people not knowing what that aspect was.

“We’re all set to go,” Marx announced to the four of them,”Leon, Kamui, are you two ready to set out?” Leon nodded getting out of his seat and putting his hand on Kamui’s shoulder. Getting the signal, Kamui finished the piece of bread in his hands and got up following Leon. “Alright let’s not waste any time then.”

“Ohhh so that’s your plan: To get Kamui all to yourselves while we just stay here. That’s cruel Marx,” Camilla cooed trying to surpass a giggle. “I hope you boys have a good time.”

“Wait, so you guys ARE just going to hog Kamui all day on his birthday?!” Elise said bewildered, not understanding what’s going on. 

“No Elise..” Marx sighed, “Gods Camilla, now you’re getting Elise all worked up,” Marx took a moment and resumed, “Don’t worry Elise, we’ll be back before dusk. You’ll have plenty of quality time with Kamui.” Marx turned around and opened the dining room doors in haste.

“Are we leaving my lord?” A feminine voice came as the doors opened, revealing Elfie, a member of the family’s guard. 

“Yes, Elfie. Make sure everything is prepared.” Elfie bowed and Marx followed her to their unknown destination. With Leon following, Kamui tried not to fall too far behind.

“We’ll see you soon Big Bro!” Kamui could hear Elise’s yells from behind him, “We’ll be sure to have a special treat for you when you come back!”

Kamui looked back and gave a smile to the family he was leaving behind.


	2. A Sunset Glows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's Nohr family surprises Kamui with a birthday present. Introduces Garon and future conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOHR FAMILY FLUFF. I adore the Nohr family and how they care for Kamui lol. Also I forgot to add Suzukaze in this chapter because I'm pretty sure you meet him (and recruit him) after a failed assassination by him. So he'll appear in later chapters don't worry. Otherwise ENJOOY.

_“That’s the purpose of a memory: That there will be better things, better dreams, and a better me.”_

Kamui stood outside the walls of the Nohr capital. The weather was overcast as usual with clouds barely letting any sunlight through. Kamui shook off the eerie feeling as he followed Leon and Marx down the road to their destination.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Where are we going?” Kamui questioned as they got out of ear shot from Elise’s yells.

Marx was the first to answer, “First we’re going to report to Father, and after that we will be off on the road.”

“So since we’re paying a visit to the King of Rainbows and Sunshine, I’m guessing I’m not getting anything pleasant?”

Marx shot a look to Kamui, “Don’t be like that Kamui. Father has enough troubles with the Hoshido invasion to be mocked by his own children.”

Kamui scratched the back of his head, “Gods Marx you’re serious as ever. I was just joking.”

Leon decided to cut in, “Come on Kamui. Marx is always serious like that when talking about Father and the Kingdom. Just show some respect to Father and you’ll survive.”

“Quiet down you two. We’re here.” Marx opened the grand doors revealing an oversized throne decorated with gold and silk. The Throne Room was an open room with paintings along the walls and the usual gold outlining. There were also oversized carpets that lead to the bottom steps of the throne where Kamui’s father, Garon, sat.

Garon wouldn’t be described as the most charming ruler, but he was able to give off the intimidation look quiet well. The old man ruled his kingdom with an iron fist. Most of the people, from what Kamui had heard from the castle’s servants, talked how Garon was the reason for Nohr’s current status regarding the Hoshido conflict. Kamui thought Nohr’s expansion into Hoshido was necessary; Nohr’s land was barren and limited in resources, logically expansion was the only option for Nohr to prosper. If anything, Garon was determined to see this prosperity first-hand.

As Kamui and his company got closer to the throne, Kamui could see that Garon was giving him one of his wicked smiles. Ignoring the chill down his spine, Kamui looked away briefly. That couldn’t be a good sign.

As they reached the bottom steps of the throne, Marx was the first to greet the King, with a respectful “Father” and a bow. Kamui and Leon did the same.

“Ho! Ho! My sons look battle ready!” Garon exclaimed with a rough laugh, “What is the occasion Marx?”

“Leon and I have decided to take Kamui outside the kingdom Father,” Marx answered, Kamui noticing how he left out his birthday in his request.

“Past the walls? I see then,” Garon drifted into a moment of thought, “If you are prepared to face the challenges, then you have my permission to leave.”

“You have our gratitude Father.” Marx responded before turning to leave the room with his two brothers.

“Oh and Kamui.” Garon suddenly called out, causing Kamui to flinch a little.

“Yes Father?”

“Happy Birthday my son,” Garon answered smirking, and at a wave of his hand gestured his sons out of the room.

\------------------------------------------

“Keep up my lord; we are almost at the camp.”

“Huh?” Kamui snapped back into reality, “Sorry what was that Elfie? I wasn’t paying attention.”

“We are nearing the camp my lord,” Elfie repeated, “Please do not fall behind.”

“Thanks Elfie,” Kamui waved thanks to her before deciding to pick up the pace a little before stopping behind Leon and Marx. Kamui looked around his surroundings. They were definitely still in Nohr territory with the gloomy scenery and the never ending clouds, but now they were walking in a forest. Looking ahead, Kamui could see the fires of the camp past the trees.

“Camp?” Kamui questioned, “I thought this was only going to be a day trip?”

“What’s a birthday present without a few surprises?” Leon remarked, “We thought you would enjoy life out of the capital for a bit.”

“I just didn’t think that Marx was the surprising type haha… but thanks you two.”

Marx was walking a few paces ahead of Kamui and Leon, but from the sudden nod of his head Kamui could tell he was smiling.

“Come on you two.” Marx ordered and gestured with his hand for the two of them to pick up the pace.

As they got closer to the camp, Kamui noticed two figures running towards them, and by one of the person’s massive pigtails, Kamui knew who they were.

“Big Bro! You finally made it!” Elise screamed as she ran to Kamui with Camilla, “Camilla was getting all worried that some monster got you.”

“I was NOT worried,” Camilla retorted, “I had full confidence that Marx and Leon would keep Kamui safe.”

“You should’ve seen her Big Bro,” Elise whispered to Kamui, “She couldn’t keep still while you were gone. She even knocked over-”

“ELISE!” Camilla interrupted straightening her hair flustered, “Aside from THAT, shouldn’t we hurry for something?”

Elise’s eyes widened, “Oh yeah! Come on Big Bro! If we don’t hurry we might miss it your present!”

Elise, taking Kamui’s hand, ran straight through the camp. The camp wasn’t the typical “camp out” type, from what Kamui could tell, and by the number of soldiers, it had an Armory, storage tents, and what seemed to be a Mess Hall from the amount of commotion coming from it. Just what were they going to do with all this? Kamui pushed that thought aside as Elise slowed down. They were at the edge of the camp now which overlooked the rest of the forest and a decently sized lake. Past the trees Kamui noticed that the clouds broke off a certain distance away which revealed an orange and yellow horizon. Kamui had never seen anything like it.

Elise laughed at Kamui’s bewildered expression and looked off to the horizon, “Good! We didn’t miss it yet!”

“Well that’s a relief,” Camilla cut in from behind them, accompanied by Leon and Marx, “I feared that we would have missed it by now.”

“Miss what exactly?” Kamui asked confused.

Camilla simply smiled and looked at the horizon behind him, “That my dear Kamui.”

Kamui turned around and noticed how the horizon had changed. The sun was setting making a perfect semi-circle among the trees. The yellow and orange of the day mixed with the purple and blue of the night making a pink as the borders. The colors, the setting…everything that was displayed before Kamui was the perfect display of a sunset. It was beautiful and taking quick glances to his family, he could see the smiles on their faces.

“I know it’s not something you could exactly touch,” Marx stated, “but we hope that you enjoyed your birthday present Kamui. Know that we will always love you.”

Leon smiled and gave a nod, while Camilla giggled and hugged Kamui. Everything was so perfect that Kamui could’ve cried.

“Don’t cry Big Bro,” Elise cheered beaming a smile, “Everyone is here to take care of you, even your little sister!”

“Haha…” Kamui laughed softly wiping his eyes, “I’m just so happy that I have you all as a family. Even if I don’t have any memories of my origins, I hope we can make more memories like these. I love you all.”

Kamui watched the sunset with his family until it became dark. Everything was quiet and peaceful, Kamui had a family who loved and cared for him, but Kamui wondered how long it would last…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the meat and potatoes in the next chapter (I'm currently eating meat and potatoes btw). Hope you enjoyed and leave some tips and advice since I'm new to this writing >o


	3. Vengeful Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nohr family prepare for their Hoshido invasion. However, complications seem to appear from within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG READ. TALK ABOUT MEAT AND POTATOES HUH. Getting into the serious plot stuff now. Let's see how this ride goes.

_"There is only a certain amount of hate and anger one may suppress before it starts to eat them away.”_

* * *

 

They were running. He could hear the sound of boots behind them getting louder. They kept running, past the buildings, turning corners, but the sound kept getting closer.

“Faster Kamui!” A voice rang in his ears, and looking up he noticed it was a man, but he couldn’t see his face, “We’re almost there.”

Kamui looked ahead to see a gate in the distance, that must be their destination. However, before he could think of anything else, Kamui heard a slight whoosh of air behind him.

“Kamui!” the man yelled as he pushed Kamui to the side as an arrow rushed past Kamui’s eyes, “Tch… Damn it.”

As Kamui got to his knees he noticed that the man was standing in front of him, shielding him, with a sword drawn. Past him he could see the legion of soldiers forming, all ready to strike down the man.

“Your end has come Hoshidan dirt,” a rough voice erupted from the street they were in, “I grant you the mercy of a swift death.”

“One day you’ll pay G-“the man began before a barrage of arrows interrupted him. Kamui could hear every little thunk the arrows made as they hit the man shielding him.

Petrified, Kamui’s vision turned to black.

“Don’t worry little one, you are MY child now.”

* * *

 

“NO!”

Kamui shot up as he woke from his nightmare. It had happened again, the second night in a row of having a dream like this. Why was this happening?

“Why do I keep getting these nightmares?” Kamui asked himself, “They always feel so real.” Observing a bit, Kamui was in his tent of the Nohr camp they had set up the day before. However, before he could think too deeply about his dream the flap of his tent opened, revealing Felicia with a concerned look on her face.

“Master Kamui?” Felicia asked, “A-Are you okay? I heard a scream from your tent…”

“Felicia? You’re here too huh…” Kamui paused getting his bearings together, “I’m fine. It was just a bad dream. Thank you for checking in on me.”

“O-Of course Master!” Felicia stuttered with red cheeks, “It is my duty to look after you after all!” Realizing she was getting too excited, Felicia paused for a moment, “Anyways, when you are ready, Joker has prepared the morning tea.” At that Felicia gave off a polite bow and retreated from the tent.

“Tea huh,” Kamui repeated to himself, “Maybe that will help calm my nerves.” Getting up, Kamui stretched a little before exiting his tent.

The sun flashed in Kamui’s eyes as he exited his tent. It was unexpected, he thought the clouds would be covering the sky, but as his eyes adjusted, Kamui smiled at the blue sky and decided to look for his family. As Kamui walked around the camp, he noticed the amount of commotion going on. Soldiers running from one place to another, some carrying weapons, others were carrying supplies. Whatever they were preparing for it must be for something important.

“Over here Kamui!” Elise’s call broke his concentration. Turning to his sister, he realized that she was standing in front of Marx’s tent waving to him, “Everyone’s already inside!”

“So it’s “Kamui” now Elise?” Kamui teased as he walked towards his sister, “What happened to “Big Bro”?”

Elise sighed, “Marx doesn’t think such “informalities” should be said in front of soldiers.” Elise replied sticking her tongue out, “I think he has bees in his trousers.”

“Don’t take it to heart Elise,” Kamui chuckled putting his hand on her head, “That just means calling me Big Bro will be even more special right?”

“You’re always optimistic Big Bro…” Elise muttered making her pouting face, “I’m no match for you.”

“Well, I did learn from my little sister,” Kamui laughed as they walked into the tent.

Marx’s tent was quite larger than Kamui’s tent, but that was probably due to Marx being the commander of the Nohr army. The tent consisted of necessities such as a bed and a weapon’s rack, but it also had a war table in the middle of it displaying the Hoshido and Nohr territories.

“Ah, Kamui,” Marx greeted as Kamui and Elise walked in, “You’re finally awake, now then, take your seat.”

Kamui took his seat next to Camilla, receiving the usual hug, while Elise took her seat next to Leon, “What’s with the war game Marx? Beating Leon again?”

Marx gave off a small grunt, “I would advise you to be more serious Kamui, this table shows the layout of the conflict we have with Hoshido.”

“Hm… interesting,” Kamui muttered, intrigued, “I guess-ngh!” A wave of pain shot through Kamui’s head, causing Kamui to bring his hand to his forehead.

Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise by the sudden action. Felicia and Joker, who were in the back of the tent, hurried to their master’s aid.

“Master Kamui!” Felicia said panicking, “A-Are you alright?”

“I’m… I’m fine Felicia,” Kamui replied, “Just a headache.”

“A headache?” Joker sighed, unconvinced, “Please drink this Master Kamui. The tea should help you.”

“O-Oh, thank you Joker,” Kamui nodded as he took the cup, “I’m grateful for the two of you.”

As Joker and Felicia grinned and returned to the back of the tent, Marx took control of situation again, “As for other news, these concern you Kamui.”

Sipping his cup of tea, Kamui looked up, “Me? Did I do something wrong?”

“Hardly,” Marx replied, “First off, Father has gifted you with a new weapon: Gangla.”

At the mention of the name, Joker carefully brought up the blade to Kamui. Kamui had to stand from his seat to observe the blade. Gangla was what looked to be a curved sword that had a dark purple blade. The hilt was silver and had what seemed to be a closed eye lid that separated the hilt and the blade. It certainly got the menacing and ambiguous look down.

“Wow! It must be a birthday present Big Bro!” Elise cheered.

“Elise,” Marx warned.

“Oh COME ON Marx. There aren’t any soldiers here.” Elise rebutted sticking her tongue out.

Marx gave off a heavy sigh, “Anyways, the second piece of news is that Father has also assigned you a temporary bodyguard. Jax would you introduce yourself?”

Kamui turned around to see a muscular bald man staring straight into his eyes. _Oh Gods,_ Kamui thought, I _didn’t even notice him._ Aside from his barbaric armor, the man also seemed to carry an iron ax at his side.

“I-I guess my life is in your hands, Jax,” Kamui greeted extending his hand. However, the barbarian continued to stare at Kamui with his arms crossed. “Well then…”

At that moment a soldier barged into the tent, “Lord Marx! We have reports that some creatures are grouping north of the camp!”

“Noseferatu?” Marx whispered, surprised, “But we should still be inside the barrier…” Marx paused briefly and continued, “We’ll handle the situation soldier. Make sure nobody goes near those creatures.”

“R-Right away my Lord!” The soldier replied before leaving the tent.

“Well I was wondering when some horrible, nasty, event would occur,” Leon commented, getting up from his seat.

Marx took a breath, “Camilla, Leon, and I will deal with the creatures. Felicia and Joker, I need you two to help any of the soldiers that may have been injured.”

Kamui looked up, “What about Elise and I? We can help in the fight.”

“Don’t worry about it Kamui,” Leon joked, “You might cut yourself with your new sword. Besides, I’m sure you’ll be fine with your sweet bodyguard.”

Kamui winced as he tried to look at Jax again before quickly looking away. Gods, that man’s stare was going to be burned into his head.

“Be safe my sweet Kamui!” Camilla giggled as she got up to leave, “Tell me if your new bodyguard hurts you so I can kill him!”

“Wha?!?” Kamui gasped, shocked, “Camilla?”

“Oh I’m just joking Kamui,” Camilla chuckled, “…partly anyway.”

As everyone left to their respective tasks, only Kamui, Elise, and Jax remained in the tent alone. A few minutes of awkward silence loomed the tent before Kamui decided to break the unbearable silence.

“Soooooo… how about-”

“Follow me,” Jax interrupted in a rough voice as he exited the tent.

“A-Ah…” Kamui stuttered trying to think of a response, “O-OK then…”

“Wait Big Bro…” Elise whispered, concern in her voice, “I don’t know about this.”

“We’ll be fine Elise,” Kamui whispered back, “Just stay close to me.” With that final warning, the two siblings walked out of the tent.

They followed Jax to the edge of the camp along the cliffs. As they caught up to him, Jax was near the edge of the cliff, looking into the distance, with his back facing Kamui and Elise.

“Go talk to him Big Bro!” Elise whispered pushing Kamui towards Jax.

“W-Wait!” Kamui stammered as he tripped himself towards Jax, “So um, hey Jax. That’s quite a big ax you got there. Like you’re weapon axe I mean. Um… Gods…. SO a wyvern, two monsters, and a priest walk into a bar-”

In an instant, Jax turned around and grabbed Kamui by the neck, lifting him up and choking him, “Gods you’re annoying, I guess it makes killing you easier.”

“W-Wait! What!?!” Kamui gasped as he tried to free himself from Jax’s grip. The man was only using one arm, yet Kamui couldn’t break free or reach his sword which was at his side.

“Big Bro!” Elise screamed as she rushed to her brother’s aid.

“Tch.. pathetic,” Jax brushed Elise to the side with his free arm, knocking her down to the ground, “I have orders from King Garon to kill you Kamui. Although…” A menacing smile formed across his face, “He didn’t say I couldn’t kill anyone that would interfere.” Jax began walking towards Elise, ax drawn.

“N-No!! Please!” Kamui begged as Jax started to raise the ax above his head.

Elise managed to get to her knees before she looked up to see Jax in front of her about to strike her down, “B-Big Bro?”

Jax broke out into a mad laugh as he swung down his ax.

“NO!” Kamui yelled with rage as he reached to grab the ax with his hand. Although, it wasn’t a normal hand that grabbed the ax's blade but one that resembled a dragon’s claw. Unable to think, Kamui shattered the blade leaving only the hilt in Jax’s hand.

The shock of Kamui’s arm transforming into one of a dragon’s talons caused Jax to drop Kamui, “You… You’re-” Jax stuttered before Kamui interrupted him by choking him with his transformed arm.

Kamui didn’t want to hear his explanation. He didn’t care. This man was about to take his sister’s life along with his own. Kamui looked at the man that was struggling in his grip. The neck was so fragile… He could break it like a stick. It’d be _quick_. It’d be so _easy_. The _ **rage**_ in him wanted him to do it… all the **_hatred_**.

“Big Bro…”

Kamui turned his head to the voice, his eyes still filled with anger, only to see his sister Elise tugging his cape. Her tears about to fall from her face.

“It’s okay Big Bro,” Elise continued, “It’s okay now…. You saved me,” Elise beamed a smile as the tears broke free,“You’re my Hero!”

_Oh Gods…. What’s wrong with me…._

Kamui’s arm turned to normal as Elise hugged her brother. Kamui could faintly hear the sound of soldier boots coming towards them.

“You’re… You’re no hero Kamui,” Jax’s rough gasps snapped Kamui back into reality, “You’re a monster. A monster that has been holed up in your luxurious cave.”

“I wouldn’t be speaking to a Prince of Nohr in such a manner Jax,” Kamui rebutted, head high, “Once Marx returns, you’ll return to the Kingdom of Nohr and be trialed for treason.”

“I’m not going back to Nohr you dense fool!” Jax spat, “And neither are you!”

Before Kamui could react, Jax tackled Kamui, knocking him and Kamui off the side of the cliff. Kamui could hear the gasp of Elise, the fleeting touch of their hands as his feet failed to find solid ground. All he could see was the blue sky of as he fell, but even that disappeared as the trees blacked out his vision…

_Blue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG READ AGAIN. Also, How often do you guys think I should upload a new chapter? I sort of write when I feel like it but if you guys want this to be a weekly thing I'll try my hardest.
> 
> ALSO I AM CURRENTLY ONE OF THE FEW WHO HASN'T BEEN EXPOSED TO FIRE EMBLEM IF SPOILERS. So consider this fic like an AU or something. Some things may turn out similar. Who knows.


	4. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's world is turned upside down when he gets captured by Hoshido. The Empress seems to know a lot about Kamui than he first anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writing session turned out to be super long. So I'm cutting this chapter in half. I had hoped to keep up with the actual story-line, but we can always work around it. Hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter 4: Fate

_“Words are a pretext. It is the inner bond that draws people together, not words.”_

Kamui opened his eyes. His entire body was sore and he could barely move. He was looking at the roof of a room, which was odd because the last thing he remembered was…

“Elise!” Kamui shouted sitting up, causing a sharp pain in his back, “Gah!!”

“Oh! Master Kamui!” A panicked voice broke in, “You’re awake!”

Kamui looked to his left to see one of his Nohr servants, Lilith, pouring tea at a little table next to his bed. Her blue and red hair swinging slightly as she gave the tea to him.

“Forgive me Master Kamui,” Lilith apologized with a bow, “I only just brought you here. I didn’t expect you to wake up so early.”

“Are we in Nohr Lilith?” Kamui questioned as he drank the tea. The tea was surprisingly sweet, and the aroma that it gave off seemed to move through his entire body. The tea seemed to ease away all of his injuries as well.

“I’m afraid not Master Kamui,” Lilith answered, “I shall explain everything I promise. How was the tea?”

Kamui tipped the cup slightly as he drank the last drop, “It was amazing Lilith. I feel better than ever. Thank you.”

Lilith beamed a smile, “I’m glad you think so Master Kamui. I guess it was worth the effort. Now if you could follow me please I’ll explain everything.”

Lilith guided Kamui out of his room. As she opened the door, Kamui noticed that they were inside a treehouse the entire time. The house overlooked a wide area of land that was surrounded by walls. There was a huge temple at the very back of the area. As Kamui descended from the ladder, Lilith was already waiting for him.

“So how should I explain this…” Lilith muttered to herself, “I guess I should start off by saying that I saved you from falling down that cliff Master Kamui.”

“Really?” Kamui babbled, “But I didn’t see you at the camp…”

Lilith gave a stern nod, “It is my duty to protect you Master Kamui…even if you don’t notice,” Regaining her posture, Lilith continued, “Secondly, the world I transported you in is not the same world as you’re used to, so think of it as a third world in a sense. I should be able to teleport you back safely, but I cannot come with you I’m afraid.”

“I see…” Kamui pondered, reviewing the information, “Wait… why can’t you come back with me?”

Lilith sighed, “It’s because…” she began as light engulfed her. The light shined brightly for a second before fading, revealing a blue and red dragon, “I’m not human Master Kamui.”

“S-So you’re a dragon spirt?” Kamui stated, taken back by the sudden transformation, “That’s really cool Lilith.”

“You flatter me Master Kamui,” Lilith chuckled, “But you should hold still. I’ll be taking you back to your world now.”

“O-Oh of course,” Kamui stuttered, “Do your thing.”

“Just to let you know Master Kamui,” Lilith warned, “I don’t know _exactly_ where you’ll end up so…. Hopefully you don’t end up in a rock or something.”

“Wait. What?” was all Kamui could say before his vision turned completely white.

* * *

 

In a flash Kamui found himself kneeling besides a lake. The sun looked like it was starting to set as orange colors reflected off the water.

Kamui held his stomach as he tried to recover, “Oh gods… If I ever see Lilith again, I don’t know whether to praise her or tell her how rough teleporting is…”

As if answering her name, a blue and red emblem fell on Kamui’s head and dropped to the ground next to him.

“What?” Kamui said before picking up the emblem, “What is this? It sort of resembles Lilith…”

But before Kamui could examine the emblem any further, a voice sang…

_“Following the path of the flowing water,_

_Those hands will open a new tomorrow of peace,_

_Yet the waters forever change,_

_Flowing like time, you will brush against the tide…”_

Kamui was running as he tried to find the source of the voice before coming upon a light-blue haired girl standing on a wooden pier, her back facing him. She seemed to be wearing white dancer clothes and her hair was inches away from the ground. Kamui slowly walked towards the girl as she sang, but he must have stepped on a stick or something because the girl turned around suddenly and faced him, her expression surprised at first but slowly turned more serious.

“O-Oh forgive me,” Kamui apologized, dismissing the brief expression of the girl, “I was just at the lake side when I heard your voice. Your song was very soothing haha. You’re really talented.”

Despite his comments, the blue-haired girl just continued to stare at him with her golden-brown eyes.

“Gods…” Kamui cursed, “You probably think I’m some stalker or something. I should introduce myself. I’m Kamui.”

“I know who you are,” the girl remarked, “I am Aqua. I was born in Nohr but raised in Hoshido… unlike you.”

“Unlike me?” Kamui repeated, “What do you-”

“Lady Aqua!”

A voice broke out behind him, but before Kamui could see who it was, something hit the back of his head and knocked him out.

_Damn it_

* * *

 

“He’s been sleeping for some time now…” a soft voice whispered.

“I believed you hit him too hard Rinka,” another voice sighed, although this one sounded like a man.

“I-I didn’t know he was anything special!” another female voice, she must be Rinka, “He looked like a Nohrian soldier! I had to protect Lady Aqua!”

“It’s alright Rinka,” the soft voice chuckled, “The Fire Tribe has trained a very dependable warrior.”

“You have my thanks Empress Mikoto…”

_Empress Mikoto!?!_

Kamui shot up from the bed he was in. Frantically looking around at his surroundings, he saw drawings and toys before his eyes set upon the three people standing before him. One was a dark-skinned woman who had a tribe like mask resting on her head. She wore two red gauntlets and a mace-like weapon at her side. She must be Rinka. One of the others standing in front of him was a green-haired man who wore attire that suited an assassin; however, Kamui didn’t know his name. Finally, the woman who was wearing white robes must be the Empress Mikoto. She had black hair and wore a golden-hairband.

“Oh! You’ve awoken Kamui,” The Empress announced, “I’m glad you are alright.”

“Uh…umm,” Kamui sputtered, unsure how to address the Empress of Hoshido, “You… You have my gratitude Empress Mikoto… for… not killing me.”

“Empress Mikoto…” the Empress sighed, disappointment in her voice, “Rinka, Suzukaze… can you leave us for a moment?”

“Of course Empress,” Suzukaze answered with a bow before leaving the room. Rinka following him without a word.

A few moments of silence entered the room as Empress Mikoto stared at Kamui. Kamui would look away, but he noticed concern and sadness with her expression… why would that be?

“Do you know who I am Kamui?” Mikoto questioned, breaking the silence.

“Oh… um,” Kamui hesitated, a little surprised by the question, “Judging by your robes you’re the Empress of Hoshido. You seem to be a kind ruler despite what people in Nohr say…. And you know my name it seems.” Kamui added, realizing the importance of that last detail.

“You’re quiet perceptive,” Mikoto giggled, “And yes, I do know who you are Kamui, although you might not remember.”

“Might not remember?” Kamui blurted, “What do you mean by that? Who are you?”

Mikoto winced a little, obviously a little hurt, “This might be a lot to take in Kamui, but I know your name because I was the one to give it to you. I’m your Mother.”

“You-You’re my Mother?!?” Kamui chocked, “But that doesn’t make sense. You’re the Empress of Hoshido and I’m a prince of Nohr.”

“Just let me explain Kamui,” Mikoto sighed, her body getting tense, “You were born in Hoshido, but due to an accident that happened to you and your father in the capital of Nohr, you were taken from us. In other words, you were born in Hoshido but raised in Nohr.”

“So King Garon isn’t my real father…” Kamui muttered to himself, “Then that dream I had…”

“Dream?” Mikoto interrupted, “What dream?”

“O-Oh! Nothing Empress!” Kamui sputtered, “Sorry, it’s just that this information is a lot to take in all at once...”

“You’re right, my apologies,” Mikoto confessed, “I didn’t mean to cause you any stress. You are a Hoshido Prince after all, so explore the castle to clear your mind. I’ll have Rinka and Suzukaze be your personal subordinates for the time being.”

The door swung open as Suzukaze stepped in, “My apologies for interrupting, but Lord Ryoma has news for you Empress.”

“Oh, of course. We’ll be there right away,” Mikoto nodded, “Come Kamui, let’s meet your big brother.”

“My big brother…” Kamui whispered as they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AQUA FINALLY GETS SOME SCREEN TIME. She'll appear more in later chapters obviously. I tried to combine the Japanese and the English version of her song to make it flow better. Hope you all enjoyed. :D


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma and Kamui head to the northern villages of Hoshido. Just what will they find there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I won't be able to keep with the original time line...damn. Well this just means that I'll be able to be more flexible with the story then i guess, so there's the plus. I got distracted with Witcher 3 and Dishonored so this is a little bit shorter chapter. ENJOY MATES

Chapter 5: Reunion

_“If you don’t know what you should hold onto, then your life is just a journey without a destination.”_

* * *

 

Ryoma stood in front of the bottom steps of the throne as Kamui walked into the throne room along with Mikoto and the others.

Mikoto was the first to speak, “Ah Ryoma, what news do you bring?”

“We just received word that one of our northern villages is being threatened by a group of monsters,” Ryoma reported, “Sakura and Hinoka are there so I’m heading there personally to help them.”

“I see…” Mikoto replied, thinking for a moment, “Then why don’t you take Kamui with you?” He can provide support.”

“As you wish Mother,” Ryoma agreed as he turned to Kamui, “For proper introductions I’m Ryoma, your older brother. I hope you begin to trust us as family in due time Kamui.”

“O-Oh of course Ryoma,” Kamui stuttered, his mind a mess, “I’m sure I’ll get used to this in no time.”

_What am I saying? I don’t even know these people._

Ryoma smiled, “Well then we’re heading off now. Bring your two allies as well.”

“Of course!” Kamui responded.

“Be safe you two.” Mikoto cautioned as the two brothers left for their mission.

* * *

 

“HOW IS THERE SNOW HERE?!?!” Kamui shouted as he stumbled along the snow field on their way to the village.

They had traveled to the northern part of the Hoshido Kingdom to assist Hinoka and Sakura, but… maybe they traveled too far north as the snow began to fall.

“Come on Lord Kamui!” Rinka boasted, “This isn’t so bad.”

“You… You amaze me Rinka,” Kamui sighed

They had just reached an old temple when they heard a loud roar close by. As if on signal, a dark hulking beast came into view. The monster had some sort of mask on and his hands were chained.

“This is where Sakura and Hinoka were supposed to be...” Ryoma grunted, “But if these monsters are here…”

“They probably had to retreat Ryoma,” Kamui interrupted, “From the sound of it, there are more of these things.”

“Of course,” Ryoma said, reassured, “Take your group and search for them up ahead. I’ll deal with these monsters.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kamui answered back as they moved forward while Ryoma ran towards the monster.

“You haven’t seen Lady Sakura or Hinoka yet Kamui,” Suzukaze commented, “Lady Sakura usually carries a staff with her and wears white robes. Lady Hinoka is a Pegasus rider, so you should be able to tell the difference.”

“Thank you Suzukaze,” Kamui said as they ran towards a snow hill. However, as they neared the snow hill, Kamui’s hand began to glow red.

“Wait a minute…” Kamui muttered, “What’s happening?”

Rinka’s eyes widened, “Oh! You have Dragon Vein! From what I heard, you’re able to transform the terrain or something.”

“Dragon Vein?” Kamui asked, “How do I use it?”

“How should I know?!?” Rinka remarked, “Just point your hand… and use it.”

At that comment a giant fireball manifested in Kamui’s hand before shooting itself at the mountain of snow. On impact, the snow began to melt until only mist remained. It would’ve been a breath-taking site if only four of those hulking creatures weren’t hiding behind that now melted mountain.

“Well damn.”

 

* ** _READY? SET? FIGHT!”_**

 

Kamui unsheathed Ganglari as the four beasts rushed them. As they got closer, Kamui decided to attack the one leading the charge. Kamui flipped forward slashing the creature’s chest, but the monster just gave off a snarl as it broke the chains that were binding its hands.

“Oh crap.”

“Lord Kamui!” Suzukaze yelled as he rushed in to block the punch, knocking him back a little.

“Don’t forget about me!” Rinka called as she bashed the monster’s face with her mace, fire erupting on impact.

“Whoa…” Kamui gasped as the beast fell heavy on the ground, motionless.

“We’re not done yet,” Rinka smirked as the three other monsters surrounded them.

“We’ll create an opening for you Lord Kamui,” Suzukaze said as he signaled Rinka, “Make haste and find Lady Sakura and Hinoka.”

“Right!”

Rinka dashed to one of the monsters as she swung her mace at the side of the beast. The thing grunted as it lost balance, letting Suzukaze take the opportunity to get in a few slashes before the monster raised both of its arms to smash down on the man.

“Now my Lord!” Suzukaze yelled.

Kamui dashed to the wounded monster, slashing clean through the monster’s stomach. The monster stood still for a moment before falling forward. Kamui rushed forward as he left the rest to Suzukaze and Rinka.

* * *

 

“They’ve got to be close now…” Kamui muttered as he ran between the various snow hills.

Kamui was passing a snow hill when a giant fist appeared out of nowhere, striking at his side.

“Urk!!” Kamui gasped as he flew a few feet to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

Struggling to recover, he could see that two of those monsters had found him, but the one that attacked him seemed to be a shade greener than the rest. It had the same mask and chains, but Kamui could see red eyes staring at him. This one seemed stronger than the other ones as well.

“You must be the leader,” Kamui sighed as he prepared to attack, “This should be fun.”

Kamui side stepped as he slashed the red-eyed creature’s side. In retaliation, the monster tried a shoulder bash, but Kamui was able to dodge it. However, the second monster took the opening and landed a strike on him.

“Tch…” Kamui grunted as he recovered. The punch wasn’t that strong in comparison to the other one, but it still hurt, “That’s hardy fair guys.”

The red-eyed monster snarled as his minion charged Kamui. However, before Kamui could react, a shadow passed over him as a Pegasus intercepted the creature. The rider dispatched the monster swiftly with two quick attacks.

“Amazing…” Kamui praised before realizing the red-eyed monster was distracted, “You’re finished!!” Kamui yelled as he thrusted his sword into the monster’s chest. The red-eyes fading as it fell before Kamui.

* ** _VICTORY!!!! YOU DON GUD*_**

Kamui turned around about to thank the Pegasus rider before he saw that she was standing before him with widened eyes.

“Um… thank you for the assist,” Kamui smiled, “You really saved me back there.”

“It… it can’t be…” the red-haired rider gasped, tears beginning to form.

“Oh, uh… um sorry,” Kamui stuttered, taken back from the girl’s reaction, “You probably don’t even know me haha. I’m Kamui and you must be… Hinoka right?”

At the sound of her name, Hinoka rushed over to her brother and hugged him, unable to hold the tears any longer…

“After all this time, I kept believing...that we’d meet again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIBLING LOVE. Hinoka is underrated as hell imo. I love her. This short chapter should be a good ease into chapter five (six technically). hehehehehehe *coughing**dying* OK I'll see you all next week folks.


	6. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui is reunited with his Hoshido family, Kamui and Aqua have an animu moment at the festival being held, and Mikoto finally introduces her son to her people!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS CHAPTER CAME IN LATE. There were complicatoins... mainly Wither 3 and Dragon Age: Inquisition.... and a virus. But that's all in the past. ENJOY PLEASE.

Chapter 6: A Mother’s Love

_“All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That is how far the world is from where I am.”_

* * *

 

Kamui brushed Hinoka’s hair as she continued to hug him. The cool air softly blew and, with the fighting over, the snow field was peaceful now. Kamui looked down to the girl hugging him. She was his sister, older or younger he couldn’t tell, but from the way how calm she was it seemed like she was at peace…

_I wonder what she’s been through…_

“Hinoka…” Kamui whispered, “Are you feeling better now?”

Hinoka broke off and wiped her eyes, “Y-Yeah… Better than I have in a long time actually.”

“That’s good!” Kamui chuckled, “I can’t stand seeing my siblings sad anyways.”

“Siblings…” Hinoka murmured, “I should be the one saying something like that not you.”

“Hm? Why’s that?”

Hinoka shot a look, “Because I’m your older sister!”

“H-Hey!” Kamui stuttered, “I didn’t know! I couldn’t tell if you were my older sister or younger…”

“You couldn’t tell?” Hinoka repeated, shock in her eyes, “Don’t you remember…”

“Sorry, but I’ve lost any memories of my Hoshido family,” Kamui interrupted, before seeing Hinoka was getting tense again, “B-But! I plan to make up for that lost time… so don’t worry.”

Reassured, Hinoka relaxed a little, “No it’s not your fault. What matters is that you’ve come back.”

The sound of footsteps interrupted his conversation with Hinoka. Turning around, Kamui could see Ryoma, Suzukaze, and Rinka walking towards them. They were a little scratched up, but nothing a good night’s rest couldn’t fix. Taking a closer look, Kamui saw a girl hiding behind Ryoma. She was wearing white robes with red outlining and carried a staff.

“Kamui!” Ryoma called out, a smile on his face, “I see you’ve met Hinoka. I’m glad you two are safe.”

“I have Hinoka to thank for that,” Kamui grinned, nodding to Hinoka, “I see you guys found Sakura all right.”

Ryoma stepped to the side to reveal Sakura, “We found her safe and sound. It was smart to let your allies assist me.”

“Hehe yeah that was the plan,” Kamui muttered before walking up to Sakura, “You must be Sakura. I’m Kamui.”

Sakura panicked a little, looking around frantically, before looking up to Kamui, “It’s… it’s nice to meet you Brother. I-I hope I can look to you for guidance…”

Kamui was taken back by her words. Sure she was shy but her words were sincere. Smiling, Kamui put his hand on Sakura’s shoulder, “That’s what big brothers are for right? I look forward to getting to know you Sakura.”

“Of course!” Sakura answered back with a determined look.

Ryoma gave a nod, “It’s about time we head back to Mother. It will be dark soon.”

Nodding in agreement, Kamui began the trek back to the Hoshido palace, two sisters at his side.

* * *

 

“You’ll be sleeping here Kamui,” Mikoto began as she slid open the door, “I hope it will suit your needs.”

Kamui examined the room. It was the same room he had woken up in when he first met Mikoto, Rinka, and Suzukaze, “This room again? This isn’t where you keep prisoners…right?”

Mikoto chuckled, “Of course not Kamui. This is your room. This is exactly how you left it before… before the incident.”

Surprised, Kamui observed the room a bit closer. There were drawings of what seemed to be his Hoshido family. There were toys scattered and other objects fit for a child.

“You’ve left this room alone ever since my disappearance?”

“Well if we cleaned up and replaced your things it would be like we had given up on you,” Mikoto admitted, “I couldn’t stand such a thought, so I always hoped you would come back… and you did!”

Mikoto smiled and Kamui understood a little what the Empress had gone through. A mother losing her child not knowing if he was dead or worse… holding onto that sliver of hope for so long was inspiring.

“I-In any case, thank you for your kindness Empress Mikoto. I am in your debt.” Kamui thanked with a bow.

“Will you not call me Mother?” Mikoto questioned with a slightly hurt expression.

“Gah! F-Forgive me!” Kamui said, panicking, “I mean no disrespect. I just-”

Mikoto interrupted Kamui’s panic attack with a laugh, “Don’t worry my son. I know it’ll take time before it settles in. Just get a good night’s rest. I love you.” Mikoto smiled before retiring from Kamui’s room.

_I love you…_

* * *

 

_A woman_

A woman was standing in front of him. Kamui was on his knees, hands to the ground, but he couldn’t move. For some reason he was locked onto the woman in front of him. She wore white robes, yet that was all Kamui could see clearly. He tried to reach out to her. He wanted to call out to her.

“Mmm…M-” Kamui couldn’t finish the word before purple shards tore through the woman in front of him. Kamui tried to move but he couldn’t. All he could do was watch the figure fade into darkness.

* * *

 

Kamui opened his eyes. He had expected the nightmares to continue, but he wished they wouldn’t be so sadistic. Sitting up, Kamui wiped his eyes before looking around his room… his room. He wondered how it must have been in here in his childhood.

“Good Morning.”

“WHAT!” Kamui frantically got up to his feet and turned around to see Aqua sitting on her knees a few feet away from him.

“A-Aqua!!” Kamui blurted out, “Wha-What a pleasant surprise! How…um… how long have you been watching me?”

“Hm?” Aqua tilted her head slightly, “I came a while ago to wake you up. However, seeing that you were having some sort of nightmare, I thought it best that I wait.”

_At least she had good intentions…_

“If you’re ready,” Aqua continued, “Empress Mikoto is waiting for you in the throne room. We should hurry.”

“R-Right…” Kamui answered as he grabbed Ganglari off the floor and followed Aqua out of his room.

* * *

 

“Ah, good morning,” Mikoto greeted as Kamui and Aqua entered the room, “Kamui, this may sound strange, but I have a request for you.”

“Hmm? What is it?” Kamui asked

Mikoto placed a hand on the throne, “Will you sit on this throne?”

“What for?” Kamui answered back, surprised.

Mikoto took a breath, “This throne carries a divine dragon’s blessing that releases a person’s true heart and memories if something is ailing them. I believe this is the best way to regain your memories.”

“A person’s true heart…” Kamui muttered as flashbacks of him choking Jax came back. All the anger that he felt… a crying Elise as she looked at her brother… “I-I don’t really think that’s necessary Empress Mikoto. Do you believe that King Garon has cast a spell on me?”

“Oh no of course not,” Mikoto answered, “I simply wanted to try something that could help you remember.”

“With a due respect Empress, I would rather form new memories with our family then remember past ones. At least then I could experience them.” Kamui said in an attempt to reassure the Empress.

Mikoto beamed a smile, “That was well said Kamui. You’ve grown to be a wise young man.”

“Well said indeed,” Ryoma commented as he entered the room with Sakura, “Mother, we have come to tell you that the preparations are complete. The festival has already begun.”

“Ah I see. Thank you Ryoma and you too Sakura,” Mikoto acknowledged, “Come Kamui, I must introduce you to our people.”

“W-Would that be safe Mother?” Sakura commented as she looked at the two with a worried expression.

Ryoma stepped forward, “I would agree with Sakura Mother. I think it is too early to expose Kamui.”

“We’ll be fine,” Kamui said, “I’ll bring Rinka and Suzukaze to watch us. Will that help Sakura?”

Sakura nodded in agreement, “We-We’ll just have to watch you Brother. You’ll be safe for sure.”

As Mikoto nodded at Sakura’s words, they left the room with Kamui and Aqua leading them.

“I still have a bad feeling…” Ryoma grunted as he followed.

* * *

 

“LOOK AT ALL THE FOOD AQUA!!!”

Kamui ran stall to stall observing the various types of food. It was nothing like the food in Nohr. The kingdom always kept the “higher” quality food for the royal family. However, the fact that all these delicacies were available to the entire people of Hoshido was incredible.

“You need to slow down Kamui…” Aqua panted as she caught up to Kamui in front of a stand.

“Hm? What for?

“What for?!?” Aqua exclaimed, “You’re rushing ahead and we’ve lost track of everyone!”

“So… it’s just the two of us?”

“Is that really all you got from..”

Kamui laughed, “Take a breath Aqua. It’s ok to have some fun.”

Aqua blushed nervously, “I-I know how to have fun!”

“Really now? From our first encounter you didn’t seem to know.”

“That was under entirely difference circumstances! I’ll show you! I’ll…I’ll eat five of whatever this stand is selling!” Aqua yelled as she slammed her hand on the stand's counter. 

Kamui examined the stand. It was a fried potato stand that was run by an old lady. The potatoes were served on a stick and they showed off a golden-brown skin. The potatoes themselves were decently sized.

“Fried potatoes huh? Didn’t know you were a fan Aqua.”

“Fri-Fri-Fried… potatoes.” Aqua stuttered with eyes of defeat.

Kamui chuckled, “Come on. We’ll only get two.”

Before Aqua could argue, Kamui turned to the old lady running the stand, “Two potatoes please.”

“Here you are,” the old lady said as she handed him the treats, “It’s so refreshing to see the youth partake in festivals.”

“It would be a shame to miss something like this,” Kamui commented, “How much do I owe you?”

“Oh nonsense they’re on the house. You just go have a sweet time with your girlfriend.”

“GIRLFRIEND?!?!” Kamui and Aqua exclaimed in unison.

Aqua was the first to respond, “Oh nonononono. You’re mistaken ma’am. We barely even know each other.”

“Y-Yeah. We’ve only known each other for a day at least.”

“Oh the young stages of love. The youth are truly wonderful.” The old lady laughed as she retired to the back of her stand.

“On the bright side,” Kamui began after a brief moment of silence,” We got these for free. Let’s find a place to sit and enjoy them.”

“R-Right,” Aqua replied, still bewildered by the old lady’s comments.

* * *

 

After some time of moving through the crowds, Kamui and Aqua found an isolated bench under a tree.

“Ahhhh,” Kamui sighed in relief as he sat down, “There’s so many people here that walking has become a hassle.”

“Agreed, but it is nice to see the people happy and peaceful,” Aqua said as she sat next to Kamui.

Kamui handed Aqua her fried potato as he took a bite out of his. The potato was crispy and a little soft on the inside and surprisingly it was still hot.

Aqua took a bite out of her potato, “Mhm… with Nohr using those monsters to weaken our borders and with King Garon not willing to negotiate, you can imagine the stress that it’s putting on the kingdom.”

“Hmm… I can imagine. You seem pretty knowledgeable of the situation between Hoshido and Nohr. Mikoto doesn’t worry?”

“Why would she? I have no contacts in the Nohr Kingdom. I’m no spy, so I assist Empress Mikoto and Lady Sakura when I can.”

“That’s entirely different from my time in Nohr. The only way I even found out about the conflict with Hoshido was through the castle’s servants.”

“Understandable. I’d wager our experiences with our “families” are different fhrom one another.”

Kamui gave off a chuckle, “So we’re like the two sides of the same coin?”

Aqua smiled, “It would seem so.”

Heavy footsteps interrupted their conversation as a light-brown haired man walked up to them. He had a ponytail and wore attire of an archer. There was a bow at his back, but it didn’t have a string… strange.

Aqua got up, finishing her treat, “Ah Takumi, what can we-”

“Mother requires your presence at the dragon shrine,” Takumi interrupted with a cold stare.

Aqua was taken back, “Oh, then we’ll head there straight away. Let’s go Kamui.”

Before Kamui could take a step forward, Takumi blocked his path. Takumi looked straight into Kamui’s eyes, “You might think that you’ve fooled everyone, but I won’t believe it. I don’t trust you Kamui.”

Before Kamui could respond Aqua stepped in, “We should hurry Kamui. Thank you for getting us Takumi.”

Kamui followed Aqua. Looking back, Takumi was looking at the ground.

* * *

 

Aqua and Kamui pushed through the crowd of people around the shrine until they were at the opened center with Ryoma and Sakura. Mikoto was rallying the people and when she saw Kamui she gave off a smile.

“Come here Kamui.” Mikoto said with a gesture of her hand.

With a nod from Ryoma, Kamui walked to the front of the shrine. He could feel the gaze of the crowd as he walked…

“My people…” Mikoto began as she held Kamui’s hand, “Today we welcome back a long lost prince. A prince taken away from us by the Kingdom of Nohr. A prince we believed we would never see again. But I believed and kept hoping that he would return, and after long last he has. As the Empress of Hoshido, I welcome back Kamui, Prince of Hoshido… and my beloved son.” Mikoto stood in front of Kamui and smiled as she finished.

If there was any time for applause, any time for an uproar, it was not given as Kamui’s Ganglari began to give off a red mist. Kamui looked down to see that the eye lid had opened, but before Kamui could grab his sword, it broke away from his waist and zoomed past Mikoto to someone in the crowd.

It was a cloaked man that grabbed the sword. Once he grabbed it, he thrusted the sword into the ground causing a purple explosion. All the people around him seemed to be swallowed by it. Suddenly, the sword burst into multiple purple shards… and they shot themselves straight towards Kamui.

_Shit!_

Kamui gasped as the shards closed in. He barely got his hand up before someone stepped in front of him, the shards piercing their body.

_NO!_

There was the gasp as Mikoto fell, but Kamui caught her before she hit the ground. The shards had disappeared so maybe…

“A-Are you ok?” Mikoto moaned, “Y-You… You aren’t hurt… anywhere.”

“I’m-I’m fine!” Kamui blurted out as he looked into Mikoto’s painful eyes.

“Thank goodness…” Mikoto whispered with her dying breath.

“MOTHER!!”

It was the first time he called her that… but he called her too late.

“Mother please…” Kamui whimpered as he looked down on her body.

Sakura called out to her mother. Ryoma attacked the assassin, but he must’ve failed. There was no sound of pain, no blood spilt, and no corpse. Just a slash of air and a dead mother in front of Kamui.

The worst thing… the worst thing was that he couldn’t remember anything. No memory to reminisce over… to remember her by. In his heart Kamui knew his mother was someone special to him, but in his mind she was just another stranger… a damn stranger.

Kamui clenched his fists and yelled to the sky. Purple flames erupted around him as his hands turned to talons, his cape turned into wings, his scream into a roar.

**_MAKE THEM PAY._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter makes up for the short one last time. ALSO A QUICK NOTE, school is starting up in a week, so I'll be releasing the chapters every two weeks. (Or maybe sooner if i procrastinate hahaha...ha) And a final note, if you'd like to get some updates follow my tumblr (aUselessCabbage) for updates and random stuff. UNTIL NEXT TIME.

**Author's Note:**

> (Changed to Mature for future chapters.)


End file.
